<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transitioning into less of a mess by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340223">Transitioning into less of a mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Foster Home Virgil, Gen, M/M, Other, Roman Angst, Soulmate AU, Virgil Angst, extra eye, give the two time, love and fluff WILL happen, roman transitioning, soulmate traits, till then enjoy cute Logan and Patton, trans! Roman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A prinxiety soulmate au with more angst, more fluff, and more days of crying. Also trans! Roman cause He needs love</p><p>Each person is born with one strange feature, an extra finger, elvin ear, etc. Your soulmate will share this feature and your feature will most likely double when you meet eyes. Once there’s an extra finger on one hand you’ll get one on the other. They say this is because your soulmate balances you out</p><p>Roman’s name is not Roman. It’s Reana, she knows that one day her name will be Roman, His name will be Roman. Until then she will continue to look at her extra eye and smile</p><p>Virgil bounces from foster home to foster home. Each Family wanted him less and less. Vixrgil only waited for his eyes to meet his soulmate, to have someone to hold him</p><p>Roman wants nothing more than to be himself when he meets his soulmate<br/>Virgil would like to maybe like himself when he meets his soulmate. And Maybe to be able to smile in public spaces</p><p>Can Roman have a smooth transition from Queen to King of senior year yet still fall in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Introduction Into Two Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I picked Foster care for Virgil because I think it fits with the theme of switching from Light sides to Dark sides well thinking neither liked him</p><p>I picked transgender for Roman to show his insincerity with himself, to show how he likes down on his body but he know how he wants to change it, he just doesn’t know how.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman woke up bright in the morning. The first thing he did was to throw himself back into reality. It was the first day of senior year, so Roman had to be a she, Reana had to go to school and pretend to be a different person than he is. Reana’s hair was getting shorter and shorter by the second. It was still normal enough for her to be a girl, but soon she could be a he.</p><p>But not today, today she had to go to school and smile at people in the halls. she had to sing the princess songs and look at her body and admit that she’s a girl. There wasn’t time for crying this morning so shepopped out of bed and sat down to put on her makeup, just eyeliner to show off her extra eye. she loved it more than anything, one day she would have someone to hold with the same adorable eyes. The eye was a deep black, it was terrifying but she loved it, no, he loved it.</p><p>Reana quickly got her outfit ready. Slipping on a more toned down version of Her usual outfit simply to attempt to fade into the background. If she was able to fade people would highlight her when she transitioned, at least that’s what she’s been hoping for years. </p><p>“Reana, quick breakfast this morning”. Reana cringed slightly but smiled anyway. The thought that one day her father would call out Roman was enough to cheer her up in a second. She rushed down stairs and grabbed a granola bar. “No need to make breakfast dad, I’m gonna be late soon”. Her father rolled his eyes slightly. “You gotta wait for your brother”. </p><p>“Damnit, I was gonna escape”. Reana whispered, just loud enough for her dad to hear. “Be nice”. At that Reana rolled her eyes back at her father and threw her stuff into the couch, waiting. </p><p>“Sorry for keep the great princess waiting”. Roman let out a soft curse. “Morning Remus”. Reana began picking her stuff up when she was scooped off her feet. “Remus put me down”. She grumbled, thrashing slightly. “Don’t worry so much , we’re miles away from Alabama”. Reana comeback got stuck in her throat as she shook her head at her brothers dirty joke. “Your horrid”. Remus nodded at this.</p><p>They made there way to the bus, Remus finally let her stand on her two feet. “I’m gonna sit with Patton today”. Reana said , softly. Patton had started calling him Roman two years ago, he respected his pronouns and always made him feel confident. Remus smirked slightly. “That’s fine, I’ll be sitting on Dean’s lap anyway”.</p><p>With that the twins went there separate ways. Roman say diwn next to Patton and was greeted with the usual, “Morning kiddo”. Roman smiles gently, Patton had a calm presence that surrounded him. It made it easy for him to be friends with everyone. “Morning Padre, watcha do this weekend”? Roman had always found it easier to add a question to his reply. He had always hated silence, it made him afraid. “Well I watched The Fox and The Hound, Logan yelled at me for crying cause it makes him feel sad, he then band me from watching the movie and I looked him in the eye and said ‘Darling forever is a long,long time and time has a way of changing things”. Roman let out a soft chuckled and pretended to wipe his eyes. “You hit Logan with a Disney quote”!  “He was so confused”. The two best friends were laughing there lungs out in the middle of the bus. Logan was a smart and, definitely cute soulmate. Patton and Logan had shared the adorable butterfly antenna and both got the second one when there eyes met. Roman had been jealous for a few weeks but there were such a cute couple, it was impossible not to be happy.</p><p>“Roman, you gonna be okay this year”. Roman looked up at Patton, a warm fatherly glow radiating from his eyes. He was Roman’s second father. Roman would never lie to Patton..... at least not detectly.</p><p>“I’ll be fine Pat, just wait and see, by the end of the year I’ll be Roman the brave prince”. Patton smiles joyfully, it seemed to warm his heart when anyone said anything positive. “See you at lunch then”.</p><p>Roman quickly went to dump his stuff into his locker. “Reana”! For a moment Roman didn’t respond, not until he realized that this was his name, no this was her name. “Hello Remy”. That was her most crackheaded friend. Remy didn’t sleep, or he slept to much, or he chugged coffee at three am. “How are you Babes, you outfit isn’t great hun”! Reana rolled her eyes, just wait until he found out. “I was tired okay”? “Mmmm, there’s something your not telling me but I won’t push boo”.</p><p>Reana let out a sigh and laid her head on the desk. Another boring, confusing, fabulous day for an unhappy transgender.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil places his bag down in the back of the car. There was about twenty minutes left in his drive to his next foster home. Another family whom wouldn’t like him. </p><p>He hadn’t realized how fast his breathing had gotten. His anxiety level had raised without him noticing. “A breath in, a breath out”. He whispered to himself, watching his hands tug on the strings attached to his hoodie. </p><p>Virgil enjoyed staring out the window, ignoring what his new mother said to him and looking at the trees. His extra eye gave him better sight, amazing sight. He could look at the bark and stare at the details. He would then draw them later, most likely in a school bathroom. “Are we almost there”. He mumbled, rolling his eyes at the smile his mother gave him, only because he had said a word.</p><p>“Just a few more minutes dear”. </p><p>His mother, Zoe, guided him into the home. “I’ll introduce you to your brother”. Virgil kept his head down, sometimes letting his eyes drift closed. “Virgil this is Dean”. Virgil looked up for a moment, taking in how short he really was. The man in front of him could’ve been a giant. Snake scales covered his hand like a glove, that was most definitely his soulmate trait. </p><p>Virgil did the creepiest thing he could do. He blinked each eye individually. Left than right than the bottom right. Dean didn’t even flinch, social anxiety over run him and he looked back towards the floor. “Hello Virgil”. Deans voice was slimy, It made Virgil quite uncomfortable.</p><p>“I’ll show you your room now”. Virgil smiled softly at the thought of leaving this awkward silence and quickly followed after Zoe, never making a peep. “Make yourself at home”.</p><p>Virgil didn’t have many things. His stuff had been left behind at other houses he lived in. He had no attachment to any objects, besides his hoodie. It was important, more important that just about anything else. His heart was beating to fast again. This time it was to fast for him to control and in a few seconds he found himself curled up in his brand new closet . </p><p>He heard the steps of someone entering his room, he wiped the tears off his face, pulled his sleaves back down and crept out of the closet. Dean locked eyes with him and tilted his head. “I think I know someone with your extra eye”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream a prince dream or skip a school day with dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil has a strange dreams that leaves him calmer than his been in a while.</p><p>Roman is ready to get his hair cut. How will he do that, he’ll skip school of course.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil has been lying in his bed for hours. His mind was drifting in and out of sleep, the pressing idea of going to school was weighing on his mind. That was until he met a prince, dressed in white in red. He never spoke, but he smiled. A brave confidant smile that Virgil wished he had. Then there was the aura that surrounded him, it was strangely calming. </p><p>The prince led him to a garden, were they sat and stared at beautiful butterflies and brilliant colored flowers. Together they laughed at nonsense and gently held hands. For the first time in a while he slept softly, happily even, not enough, but it was nice.</p><p>It wasn’t until he woke up that a wave of anxiety hit him. Dean had left right after saying that, “I think I know your soulmate “. Virgil already new he hated him, his eyes reflected nothing but lies and Virgil wanted no part of that. The way he left him with to many thoughts, with to much anxiety for him to sleep without having some sort of fever dream. </p><p>That mattered not now because right now he was dreading the bus, he hated the bus and would do anything to avoid it. If he left early enough he could walk, walk a long way and be in pain by the time he got there.</p><p>Virgil slipped on a black shirt, and immediately put his hoodie right over it. He quickly put on a pair of black jeans and ducked out of his window as he had down in so many different foster homes. It was a strangely easy process and took nearly zero effort at this point. Virgil pulled out his headphones and started his playlist titled ‘fuck school’. He had over fifty songs that he built up over the years. </p><p>Virgil was indeed in pain by the time he got to school, his breathing was heavy and his legs ached. And to make it worse he could hear someone calling his name. “Virgil! Virgil!”</p><p>“Remy”? The sleep deprived hardcore  bitch queen from seventh grade.</p><p> </p><p>Roman woke up suddenly with a harsh feeling of discomfort. He had gotten up just the wash his face, that was it. He ended up getting a glance in the mirror. Staring back at him was Reana, not Roman. The body, the hair, it wasn’t here. It was at that moment that he felt the need to fix himself. Roman had to be Roman. He then found himself crying, sobbing even. Would his body ever be his, would his hair ever be his, would his curves ever be his. Not at this moment but a voice in the back of his head kept telling him that he could fix it, he would fix it.</p><p>That led him the calling Patton at three am. “Kiddo, what’s wrong, why are you up so easily”?</p><p>“I need you to skip school with me”! Roman said the words before he could process them.</p><p>“Why, oh no, Logie will get so mad at me”!!</p><p>Roman giggled softly. “I don’t care if Logan is pissed I need someone to come with me cause I’m getting my hair cut”.</p><p>Roman heard a squeal coming from the phone. “Your finally gonna get your hair cut, now I have to go, meanie”.</p><p>Roman let out a faint cheer. “Meet me at the end of the block”.</p><p>“Fine just go back to sleep or I’ll have to a rest you”! And with that Roman hung up, closing his eyes as a new type of hope filled him, one he hadn’t had in a while.</p><p> </p><p>Roman slipped told Remus that he was skipping. Remus just shrugged and said “you do you boo”.</p><p>Roman walked to the end of the block, turned left and there was Patton, frowning at him. “I’m supposed to be a good influence and I’m over here skipping school with you”.</p><p>“It’ll be fine Padre, let’s go”. It took them a few minutes to get to the hair salon and by the time they got there Roman was hyperventilating. “Don’t worry kiddo, if you want you can stay with me for the night. I do believe you’ll be just fine”. Roman nodded afraid that if he opened his mouth he would start crying.</p><p>It was fast as it was simply cutting off almost all of his hair. The real hard part was talking to the barber. His name was Emile, and he was quite nice. When Roman asked for him to cut off all his hair he took a moment but then nodded kindly. The first thing Roman noticed was the pink eye with gold flakes floating around it. The eye was identical with Remy’s which made Roman smile softly. </p><p>“So, what’s your name”. It took Roman a minute to answer, his brain was deciding whether to answer with Reana or Roman. It was Patton’s soft smile, and the look of his hair falling to the floor that made him answer with “Roman”.</p><p>“Nice name”! Emile was kind and sweet, he told Roman of places he could go if his family didn’t take him back. He asked if the cut was right every few minutes as if the only thing he really wanted was to make sure it was perfect. And it ended up very perfect.</p><p>Patton let out a scream loud enough to startle everyone there. “It’s perfect, So perfect. I didn’t know if this haircut would work but I think it’s really growing on me”. Patton seemed really proud of that one so Roman couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, a damn princely chuckle. </p><p>“What do we do now-“<br/>
“Now we get you new clothes”!<br/>
Roman almost said no but he soon realized he was aloud the spoil himself, for he was now a fucking prince.</p><p> “Yes, lets get this prince the best outfit in all of the land”!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COVID is giving me the free time to start something I’ve wanted to start for a really long time</p><p>I really do hope you guys enjoy this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>